O Que Eu Deveria Saber
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nunca é tarde, nem nada é impossível, quando se ama. Radamanthys e Valentine, yaoi, Concurso NFF V/2012, Songfic, [Tributo] Halloween 2012, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia


Título: O Que Eu Deveria Saber

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2012, Songfic, [Tributo] Halloween 2012, Slash, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Exitus – E Nomine)

Advertências: Violência.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Nunca é tarde, nem nada é impossível, quando se ama.

Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko

Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para Akane e para Radamanthys

Música: Exitus – E-Nomine

**O QUE EU DEVERIA SABER**

**ShiryuForever94**

O chão tremia enquanto o poderoso Kyoto de Wyvern marchava em direção ao Cocytes. Não havia mais dúvida nem medo, apenas decisão e arrependimento pelo tanto que já deveria saber e pelo que não fizera. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo.

Nascido na Inglaterra, Radamanthys, que não era seu nome de nascimento, pois todos tinham novos nomes quando se tornavam servos de Hades, tinha uma vida normal até o despertar de sua estrela maléfica, a da fúria, quando foi convocado por Pandora a tornar-se um dos três Juízes do Inferno.

Pandora e Radamanthys haviam se casado numa festa de Halloween, como convinha a seres infernais, a mando de Hades, Deus do Submundo. Só que, após trinta anos, que era um tempo não tão longo assim para seres com existências milenares, tudo que o juiz obtivera da esposa foram ordens, humilhação, castigos absurdos e solidão. Ele bem que tentara ser exatamente o que ela queria, apenas que ela não queria um marido, queria um animalzinho de estimação.

A Senhora do Submundo vivia dizendo o quanto amava seu marido, o quanto eram felizes, mas não titubeava em fazê-lo humilhar-se perante todos ao ordenar-lhe que beijasse seus pés, ajoelhasse sempre que a visse e outras tantas ordens absurdas, pisando nele, literalmente, ou apenas desfilando com o bonito e forte inglês pelo meikai. Não era um relacionamento igualitário e Radamanthys tinha seu orgulho. Vinha aguentando o máximo, vinha tentando se comportar de acordo com o que Pandora esperava dele, mas estava tudo saindo de controle.

Será que aquela mulher realmente o amava? Wyvern sabia que não a amava desde que se casara, mas era um homem que se adaptava às situações e tentava cumprir seu dever, mesmo que por vários dias se sentisse apenas um mero joguete, um fantasma de si mesmo. Era horrível para ele saber que riam às suas costas, pois sua imponência estava se esfacelando perante as humilhações constantes. Como poderia gerenciar seus exércitos daquela maneira?

Mas o pior...

Ah o pior era quando Pandora fazia esses pequenos shows especialmente para Valentine de Harpia, o espectro mais leal à Radamanthys, numa disputa de poder que ela sabia que venceria, pois ninguém a ela poderia se opor sem enfrentar a ira dela própria, de Hades e também dos deuses gêmeos.

A arrogância de Pandora não tinha limites, nem mesmo para com aquele que dizia dia do casamento, Radamanthys sentira a devoção ancestral e infinita de Valentine, sentira o quão forte era aquele espectro, e o juiz sabia, por atos e olhares, o quanto Harpia o amava.

Nunca haviam dito muita coisa, mas seguiam juntos, por eternas reencarnações e, em todas elas, Harpia jurava sua fidelidade, lealdade e compromisso a ele, Wyvern. O espectro ruivo não era de muitas palavras, era quieto, submisso porém orgulhoso e muito forte. Por várias vezes ajudara o seu senhor a se salvar nas inúmeras missões, trabalhos e lidas diárias, afinal era o inferno e havia perigo por todos os isso era sabido pelo Kyoto e respeitado por ele que apenas não queria, ou não podia, ver que seria possível amar alguém como Valentine.

Não que Wyvern se importasse com o fato de serem homens. Seres infernais tinham sexo? Almas perdidas tinham tantas escolhas assim? No entanto, casara-se com Pandora e sua honra o fazia tentar amá-la mais que a realidade da rotina de afrontas e dor lhe permitiria. Ele era um marionete, um prêmio, apenas alguém com quem ela se divertia e ele simplesmente aceitava.

Até dois dias atrás. Outro Halloween se aproximava, outro aniversário de casamento, outra época de loucura no meikai com a "colheita" de almas e perdição que grassava na terra. Claro que os Balrogs, demônios ancestrais carniceiros, maldosos e perigosos, estariam na terra. Era trabalho em dobro, alucinante, para os espectros.

Radamanthys estava ausente do meikai, cuidando de assuntos dados a ele por Pandora, e não conseguiu evitar que a senhora do inferno mandasse Valentine sozinho para uma missão a que nem um Kyoto deveria ir desacompanhado: visitar os domínios dos Balrog, os perigosos demônios dos tempos antigos, para tentar convencê-los a não se intrometerem na "colheita de almas" que os espectros faziam no Halloween. Não que o inglês conseguisse demovê-la se ela realmente desse uma ordem, mas ao menos poderia se opor e tentar providenciar escolta e segurança mais apurada.

Uma missão desnecessária, perigosa e que, ao que parecia, era apenas para afastar Valentine e colocá-lo em risco, pois ainda perdurava a grande amizade, respeito e companheirismo de Radamanthys e Harpia. O Kyoto sabia que Pandora odiava Harpia. O juiz jamais dera motivos para ciúmes, era sempre muito correto e fiel, mas ela parecia não querer acreditar naquilo. Era um dos motivos pelos quais o loiro alto já não aguentava mais. Desacreditar de sua honra era como esfaqueá-lo.

Wyvern retornara, cansado da missão que lhe fora dada e já teria outra, em dois dias. Fora-lhe ordenado reunir seu exército para uma futura expedição em busca de almas perdidas nos conflitos do Oriente Médio e ele assim o fez, a pedido de Hades. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber que Harpia não estaria presente por estar "trabalhando". Indagou o que estava havendo e descobriu tudo que houvera em sua providencial ausência.

Justamente no Halloween? Os Balrogs iriam escravizar Valentine! Iriam usá-lo como marionete, iriam fazer horrores com ele! Em nenhuma outra época os Balrogs eram tão perigosos, sanguinários, cruéis, senhores do mundo! O juiz loiro, de eloquentes olhos dourados e porte vigoroso, fora ter com Pandora para entender o que estava havendo e o escárnio e a risada dela contando-lhe que provavelmente nunca mais veria Valentine fizera o pouco amor e consideração que o nobre homem tinha em seu peito fenecer. Ela também sequer lembrara do aniversário do próprio marido.

"Onde ele está?" Sem altear a voz, sem perder a soberba, nem a classe, Radamanthys perguntou à sua senhora, e esposa, ajoelhado enquanto ela dedilhava sua harpa despreocupadamente.

"Ah, Radamanthys, por favor, temos muitos outros espectros. Esse definitivamente não fará falta alguma."

Controlando seu cosmo ao máximo, o juiz respirou fundo e ainda tentou conversar. Ela não podia ser tão cruel e insensível! Para seu desgosto, seu coração avisou que ele sabia que ela podia ser ainda pior.

"Senhora, há tempos imemoriais Valentine é o mais leal à mim e eu realmente preciso saber onde ele está."

"Esqueça-o." O olhar frio de Pandora, a postura altiva enquanto o veneno escorria por seus olhos e sua voz demonstrava enorme desprezo. "Até parece que ama mais a ele que a mim, Radamanthys. Isso não é justo, sou sua adorável esposa."

Adorável era uma palavra que Radamanthys jamais associaria a Pandora.

"Não posso deixar sequer um dos meus espectros para trás, senhora. É meu dever, como líder e general dos meus exércitos, saber como e onde estão, não me faça ter que perguntar ao Senhor Hades." Era uma ameaça indireta, discreta, mas uma ameaça. Pandora se levantou de onde estava e se aproximou do homem ajoelhado e de olhos baixos. Pousou um dos pés nos ombros dele.

"Você só faz o que eu mandar. Você respira quando eu quiser e apenas irá me obedecer para sempre pois é o que você é: meu lacaio, meu serviçal e, por liberalidade minha, meu marido."

Era demais para qualquer homem. Especialmente para o orgulho extremo de Radamanthys. Segurou o pé de sua esposa e apertou-lhe o tornozelo com força estudada, erguendo os olhos em franco desafio.

"Onde ele está?" Chamas de ameaça nos olhos dourados que pareciam âmbar e que brilhavam de fúria contida.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Pandora irritou-se, livrando-se da mão enluvada pela súrplice e chutando-o, como costumava fazer.

"Sendo leal." Radamanthys ergueu ligeiramente a voz, deixando vazar a imponência mesclada ao desprezo que sentia por aquela mulher. Podia ser o "cão de Pandora", mas não iria vender sua honra e, principalmente, não iria deixar Valentine ser uma vítima da situação. Talvez já tivesse se vendido há tempos, deu-se conta com vergonha. Haveria volta? Tentaria. O que havia feito de sua vida, o que havia escolhido? Que honra havia em deixar quem sempre o amara ser morto por sua esposa?

Não valia à pena viver daquele jeito, principalmente sabendo do tanto que Valentine já fizera para mantê-lo a salvo, para honrá-lo.

**Ich schenk dir mein Lebenkannst du mir die**

**Ewigkeit gebendie**

**Welt ist so leerich will und kann nicht mehrich schenk dir mein**

**Leben...kannst du mir die**

**Ewigkeit geben**

**Eu lhe ofereço minha vida.**

**Você pode me dar eternidade?**

**O mundo é tão vazio**

**Eu não posso viver e não quero mais**

**Eu lhe ofereço minha vida.**

**Você pode me dar eternidade?**

"Desapareça de minha presença, ser inferior." Pandora deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para sua harpa. "Mais tarde vai descobrir que me irritar pode não ser algo inteligente a se fazer."

"Como queira, senhora." Radamanthys sabia exatamente como proceder. Foi falar com os outros dois juízes, rebaixou-se perante eles querendo saber por onde Valentine seguira para poder segui-lo, encontra-lo e, tinha certeza, resgatá-lo.

"Ora, se não é o poderoso Wyvern pedindo um favorzinho." Minos sorria de puro escárnio.

"Sua esposa sabe desse seu incrível interesse pelo paradeiro de um espectro menor, Radamanthys?" Ayacos olhava-o de cima, imponente e seguro como um juiz deveria ser. "É humilhante ver a que ponto você chegou. Além de ser tratado feito um qualquer e esmigalhado por Pandora..."

"Senhora Pandora para você." Os olhos dourados luziam. Podia não gostar tanto assim dela, talvez nem sentisse mais nada além de obrigação, mas era respeitoso. Sempre o seria.

"Ah, Wyvern, tenha paciência, quer ou não quer nossa ajuda?" Minos dedilhou a ponta de uma das asas da armadura de Wyvern e sorriu. "Está com saudade do seu capacho?"

"Ele jamais foi um capacho, isso é algo que sei mais que qualquer outro. Honesto, leal e submisso por dever, sim, mas jamais alguém a quem se possa dar as costas levianamente." Radamanthys estava arriscando-se a uma briga incrível com os outros dois juízes, mas faria aquilo. Por Valentine.

"Ele está num lugar que não pode ser visitado por nós, Wyvern. Ele foi mandado numa missão suicida e creio que você sabe o motivo. O amor dele por você sempre incomodou Senhora Pandora. Não há como você ir até lá e trazê-lo de volta." Minos sorria sem humor. A voz era fria e, no entanto, ele admirava o Kyoto. Um amor como o de Valentine deveria ser algo tão bonito e agradável de sentir. Eles não sabiam ao certo o que poderia ser amor numa devastação sem cor e estéril como era o meikai. No entanto... O amor de Valentine estava lá, o tempo todo, para quem quisesse ver, e sentir. "E você vai assim mesmo, pois eu sei que é assim que você é."

Radamanthys engoliu em seco. Iria até o fim do mundo por Valentine, pois sabia que era o que deveria fazer, o que queria fazer. A quem mais conseguiria enganar? Sentia... Falta dele. Muita. "Onde?" Perguntou com olhos baços, levantando-se e inflando seu cosmo fazendo vários de seu exército aparecerem.

Minos sorriu sardonicamente. Ah, sim... A preocupação patente nos olhos de Wyvern pelo seu segundo em comando do exército leal, o amigo fiel, o homem que era um dos mais bonitos espectros de Hades com seus cabelos ruivos, imponentes olhos verdes e voz baixa e contrita.

"Você vai morrer, Radamanthys." Ayacos ponderou num longo suspiro. "Não é exatamente o lugar a que qualquer um vá sem um esquadrão de defesa e..."

"ONDE?" A voz de Wyvern soou alta, cheia de orgulho, tensão e determinação.

Os três juízes se olharam sem muita emoção. A força deles residia também em suas antigas almas de humanos. A de Radamanthys era de um jovem inglês de nobre família. Minos riu.

"Ele foi mandado para o lar dos antigos Balrogs..." Griffon finalmente disse. Vendo os olhos âmbar de Wyvern se arregalarem. Sim, ninguém ia até o lar dos Balrogs, nem mesmo Hades iria até lá sozinho.

"Aquela... mulher..." Radamanthys fechou os olhos e o chão fendeu-se sob seus pés cobertos pela horripilante súrplice. Estava praticamente indo para a morte e o sabia. Seria tão ruim assim perecer?

"O preço será alto, Radamanthys." Ayacos falou baixo. Os Balrogs eram negociantes natos e sempre davam um jeito de adicionar mais alguma pobre alma para sua coleção de sofredores pela eternidade. O meikai já era o inferno, mas o território dos Balrogs era ainda pior.

**Ich steh vor deinem Altar**

**weiß nicht, wer ich bin**

**wer ich war**

**hasse diese Welt**

**die nur fragen stellt**

**mich nicht liebt**

**nicht akzeptiert**

**so wie ich bin**

**Eu estou diante do seu altar**

**Eu não sei quem sou**

**Ou quem eu era**

**Eu odeio esse mundo**

**Só me fazem perguntas**

**Eles não me amam**

**Eles não vão me aceitar**

**Do jeito que eu sou**

"Já paguei um alto preço ao me iludir com meu casamento." Radamanthys olhou para Myu e Giganto e sorriu tristemente. "Cuidem de tudo até eu voltar. Não vou arriscar nenhum de vocês. Eu vou procurar Valentine e vou trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que seja apenas um corpo para enterrarmos, ou uma mínima fagulha de cosmo."

"Senhor Radamanthys." Myu de Papillon inclinou-se respeitosamente, sentia orgulho de servir àquele homem. "Que diremos à Pandora?"

"Que fui resgatar minha honra que ela fez questão de pisotear."

"Sim, Senhor." Imediatamente todos do exército de Radamanthys se puseram de joelhos, honrando o homem que se arriscaria por um deles. Por qualquer deles e especialmente por Valentine. Myuu sorriu levemente. Finalmente parecia que seu general havia entendido, acordado daquele pesadelo que era um relacionamento falso e inútil com a senhora do inferno.

"Irei com o senhor." Stand de Besouro Mortal era gigantesco, o maior de todos os espectros, muito forte, temido até mesmo pelos juízes e bastante leal, além de ser o guardião da 5ª Prisão do Inferno dos Túmulos de Fogo.

"Eu não creio..." Wyvern não queria arriscar seu exército, sem falar no risco de ser considerado um traidor por não obedecer á Pandora.

"Iremos." Giganto de Ciclope, o detentor da Estrela Terreste da Violência. Outro fiel servidor de Radamanthys.

O juiz fez algo quase impossível. Sorriu. "Sabem que irão morrer comigo se for necessário?" Sua voz soou calma, não tinha medo, nenhum.

"Se é de sua honra que estamos falando, morreremos por ela com o senhor." Giganto respondeu pondo-se ao lado de seu general.

"Obrigado." Não havia muito mais o que dizer. Precisava fazer aquilo, não apenas por Valentine, mas por ele mesmo. Afinal de contas, de que valia a vida se era para ser escravizado, depreciado, feito em pedaços por quem dizia amá-lo? A luz do entendimento que antes não quisera ver brilhou intensamente. O amor de Valentine. Esse sim valia à pena. Iria atrás do sentimento que deveria ter valorado acima de qualquer outro, o amor sincero e devotado de Harpia. Seus olhos luziram.

"Vamos embora." Desapareceu numa bruma de cosmo roxo, seguido por seus dois espectros. Quem sabe sobrevivessem?

**Sich für mich geniert**

**Es nicht interessiert**

**Was mit mir passiert**

**Schneiden mir die Adern auf**

**Hängen mich und schlagen drauf**

**Schmerz und Kummer mich verzehrt**

**Bis der Zug des Lebens mich überfährt**

**Diese Welt ist so leer**

**Ich will und kann nicht mehr**

**Então como tenho vergonha de mim mesmo?**

**O que aconteceu comigo não é interessante**

**Sangre-me**

**Enforque-me e bata-me**

**Dor e tristeza me consomem**

**Até que o trem passe por cima da minha vida**

**Esse mundo é tão vazio...**

**Eu não posso viver e não quero mais**

Nada foi fácil. A descida ao território dos Balrogs por si só foi uma lição de sobrevivência. Muito além dos limites do submundo de Hades, as altas temperaturas quanto mais próximos do centro da terra, seres da escuridão, escarpas, abismos, lava escorrendo por algumas paredes e pelo solo. Enfim, encontraram alguns dos ancestrais guardiões daquele lugar perdido, o cheiro nauseabundo que até para espectros era horroroso, a escuridão.

"Quem ousa?" Olhos verdejantes e cheios de fogo ao mesmo tempo. Voz assustadora e o brandir de um chicote, a arma predileta dos Balrogs. Fogo. Um ser animalesco, um monstro, chifres pontiagudos, corpo mutilado e cheio de fogo.

"Radamanthys de Wyvern, Juiz de Hades, Kyoto do Inferno. Vim em busca de um meu subordinado."

"Não há ninguém aqui que interesse a você e, mesmo que houvesse, não tem direito a nada. Está fora de seu território." A voz gutural e a estatura absurda que foi se revelando quando o ente saiu do rochedo onde se ocultara. Sombras causadas pelo fogo de seu corpo. Um perfeito gigante horrendo.

Wyvern respirou fundo, iria ser terrível. Não podia cogitar brigar com um ser daqueles. Seria destruído, pois o poder dos Balrogs não era algo simples, nem superdimensionado, era real e terrível. E o ente estava coberto de razão, não era território dele. "O que aceitaria em troca de eu poder falar com quem eu sei que está no seu território por um engano terrível?" Negociar era a única opção.

"Serviços de um juiz poderiam ser úteis. Uns cem anos em nossos domínios talvez pagassem por você poder falar com um ruivo idiota que apareceu por aqui." Não havia sorriso, nem ênfase, nem tom, na voz gutural. Havia apenas a morte.

"Senhor..." Giganto alarmou-se. Não era seguro, para qualquer ser vivo ou morto, negociar com os Balrogs.

"Cinquenta anos podem ser uma boa opção se eu puder ficar a sós com ele. Eu seria extremamente útil com minha força. Não que a de vocês não seja incrível, mas tenho meus talentos." Um olhar persuasivo e Radamanthys sorriu cinicamente. "E também posso trazer algumas outras almas para servirem a todos vocês pois meus poderes incluem algo que vocês não possuem: vagar pelo mundo dos vivos."

Um rosnado alto e logo havia mais quatro imensos Balrogs perto do trio. Stand de Besouro Mortal pôs-se em alerta. Poderiam ser facilmente capturados e mortos. Era uma missão quase suicida, mas não abandonaria o juiz.

"Iremos lutar ou negociar? Sempre admirei a capacidade dos Balrogs de imporem sua força e desejos, mas talvez fosse mais útil se apenas eu ficasse por aqui. Deixem Stand e Giganto partirem." Wyvern falava pausadamente, estava um tanto aterrorizado com o horror que via à sua frente. Demônios de fogo. Seres ancestrais que deviam existir desde antes da existência dos seres humanos. Não era covarde, mas um fio de medo percorreu seu corpo. Nem mesmo Hades enfrentava os Balrogs.

"Eu ficarei, Senhor." Stand falou baixinho, sendo seguido por Giganto.

"Já fizeram o bastante. É algo que eu preciso fazer." Radamanthys respondeu por cosmo, tentanto manter-se calmo. Sentiu dor funda ao pensar no que Valentine já teria aguentado por ali.

"Sabe que pode morrer de maneira tétrica se nosso líder assim o decidir?" O Balrog que primeiro aparecera rosnou com fogo subindo por sua boca e os chifres muito afiados parecendo cortar toda a esperança.

"Sei que minha vida não vale nada sem minha honra e vim até aqui porque é um dever de honra que tenho com o homem ruivo." Radamanthys sentiu o coração bater aceleradamente, a boca ficar seca e os olhos úmidos. O que sentia por Valentine? Sabia muito bem, apenas não quisera ver.

"Você é patético, mas pode ser um bom empregado." O chicote cheio de fogo do Balrog enroscou-se na cintura do juiz enquanto os demais iam enxotando Giganto e Stand.

"Senhor!" Os espectros de Cyclope e Besouro Mortal tentaram fugir, mas não tinham força suficiente.

"Vão!" Foi a última ordem que ouviram do Kyoto antes que ele fosse tragado num mar de fogo para as profundezas do reino dos Balrogs.

**Nex violentus**

**Dies vitae ultimus**

**Exitus**

**Somnus aeternus**

**In conditorio**

**Exitus**

**Morte violenta**

**O último dia**

**O fim**

**Sono eterno**

**Em um caixão**

**O fim**

"Radamanthys! O que está fazendo aqui?"

O som da voz de Valentine acordou o Kyoto, que estava sentindo dor em qualquer parte do corpo que se lembrasse da existência e acordou com um longo suspiro numa espécie de quarto de pedras ígneas, calor insuportável e cheiro pútrido.

"Você não podia ter obedecido a uma ordem assim. Sabia que era perigoso e impossível." Wyvern levantou-se sentindo a cabeça rodar e viu-se amparado por Valentine que parecia etéreo e muito magro.

"A opção era sua esposa mandar você no meu lugar." Harpia respondeu com convicção, apoiando o juiz em seus braços.

"Por que nunca me disse?" Radamanthys abraçou-o, fazendo o espectro ruivo gemer baixo de dor pelos múltiplos ferimentos e pela sensação de conforto que há muito o cipriota não sentia.

"Do que você fala? Ficou louco? Estamos presos aqui, me disseram que você se ofereceu em meu lugar! Não devia fazer isso, Senhor!"

Radamanthys riu sem vontade. Senhor? Valentine o chamava de você e depois de senhor e parecia tão... Pálido. "Eu me ofereci porque finalmente me dei conta do que eu já deveria saber." Ficou muito mais sério que o habitual e retirou a aliança de casamento com Pandora e a pôs na palma da mão de Valentine. "Que não amo, jamais poderei amar, aquela mulher."

Valentine arregalou os olhos verdes meio embaçados pelo sofrimento e engoliu em seco. "Por que me diz isso?" Seu coração pulou como água numa frigideira muito quente e baixou os olhos.

"Porque prefiro morrer nesse lugar com você a viver ao lado dela." Radamanthys engasgou, sentindo amor avassalador explodir em sua alma de juiz, de demônio, de humano. Era aquele ruivo quase esquelético quem ele amava. Era aquele homem... Aquele homem que daria a vida por ele, tinha certeza!

Harpia parou de respirar, branco como cera, fraco, apanhara tanto... Dor em todos os membros, mas mesmo assim... Sorriu. E aquele sorriso magro iluminou o olhar e o cosmo baixo intensificou-se, numa bruma carinhosa e apaixonada. Sentiu-se interagir demais com o cosmo do Kyoto, de maneira quase sexual e avermelhou a pele. "Desculpe."

"Não..." Radamanthys encostou os lábios nos dele e logo o puxou mais forte, enfim beijando-o. Jamais beijara sua própria esposa com tanta paixão. Seu coração finalmente acordou. Enfrentaria todos os anos de calabouço e servidão naquele lugar. Viviam há milhares de anos, mais uns cem ou cinquenta por ali não seria tanto tempo. Se morresse, se sua alma imortal fosse quebrada pelo horror dos balrogs, tanto fazia, estava preparado para morrer agora.

Separaram-se sentindo finalmente que valia à pena estarem ali, mesmo prisioneiros. Valentine sentiu-se feliz mesmo no meio do nada, corpos, sangue, odores, perdição. Era ainda pior que o inferno, pois os Balrogs não capturavam apenas os "pecadores", eles se apoderavam de qualquer alma e corpo que lhes interessasse. Por isso haviam sido presos tão fundo e tão perto do centro da terra. No entanto, haviam recuperado alguns poderes e, quando era Halloween, vagavam pela terra, disseminando horrores.

**Odor cadaveris exanguis**

**Summum silentium sentetia**

**Putescere et poculum**

**Mortiferum in tumolo**

**Tabescere infariae**

**Carmen funbere**

**A força do sangue dos corpos vazios**

**O último julgamento silencia**

**Para o futuro**

**E um líquido mortífero**

**Na sepultura**

**A vítima rompe os mortos**

"Sabe, hoje é halloween." Radamanthys riu-se.

"Perdi seu aniversário ontem." Valentine arrumou uma mecha de cabelo do Kyoto.

"Ainda pode me dar meu presente." Radamanthys estendeu-se no chão de pedras e puxou o outro para cima de seu corpo.

"Radamanthys..."

"Desculpe por demorar tanto para perceber o que eu realmente já deveria saber." Viu o olhar esverdeado oscilar e sorriu lentamente. "Eu já deveria saber que amor é o que sinto por você. Verdadeiro amor, sem obrigação, sem orgulho, apenas amor..."

Dessa vez foi Valentine quem beijou o Kyoto. Seu Kyoto. Seu amor.

É, talvez cem anos passassem bem depressa, pois apesar de tudo, estavam juntos.

* * *

Nota: Procurei por esta fanfic aqui e não achei. Não é nova, o pessoal do NFF já a leu faz tempo, mas se acharem por aqui, me avisem, pois eu não encontrei e resolvi publicar pois tem gente que gosta. Obrigada.


End file.
